Valentine's Day
by shewritesforher
Summary: A week of romance between Naomi and Emily and the beginning of Katie and Effy's relationship all starting a week before Valentine's day. Enjoy!


Valentine's Day

ONE WEEK BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY

**(Effy)**

"Do you even care anymore? Did you ever care?" David asked.

Effy's cold stare out the window rather than looking him in the face told him everything he needed to know. He walked out the door. He was gone.

Effy's stare never waivered. She continued looking out the window, looking at the city go about its day as if she wasn't even there watching. She felt nothing. Did she love David? No. Could she have loved David? Sadly no.

Effy has always believed that she was incapable of love. She has always felt different or "off" when it came to feeling that emotion. She attributes it to her parents as her example. Her father left when she was 10 years old because her mother was incapable of being monogamous. Her mother hid it well for a while, but once her father found out, she promised to stop her cheating, but that only lasted about a week. Even before she knew of her mother's behavior, she knew their relationship was doomed. Her father cared too much and she could see that push her mother further away. So she grew up with her mother as her example. Her brother went and lived her their father, but for some reason her mother fought to keep Effy with her. She never understood why. Needless to say her example has led her to this point.

'Doomed' she thought.

About an hour or so passed before she moved from the window. She went in and lied down on her bed. Today wasn't going to be anything worth being present for, so she took a pill and passed out.

**(Naomi & Emily)**

"Babe? Em?" Naomi yelled as she entered through the front door dropping her keys on the table and her bag on the floor.

Emily is always telling her to hang it up on the coat rack that is right behind the door when she comes in, but Emily has learned that this is just one of those things that Naomi will always do and she will always be the one to come by and hang it up for her.

"Yeah Naoms, we're in here!" Emily yelled from the kitchen.

Naomi thought to her self 'We?' As Noami walked through the house to the back where the kitchen was, she couldn't recall them having any plans to have people over.

As a matter of fact Naomi was quite looking forward to a night in with her woman. It had been about a week since they had an evening to themselves. And even then it was more of a rushed evening than anything because it had been so long before that evening since they had a moment to themselves what with the holidays and then school starting back up. Emily was settling in quite nicely into her new position as a primary school teacher. Naomi had completed her internship with a firm last year and was just hired on full time. Their lives had worked out very nicely for them. They were making decent money between the two of them. They had their own place, one car between the two of them since Emily refused to give up her scooter, and they have money in the bank to travel every now and then.

As Naomi neared the kitchen she could hear little sobs. She entered to find Emily comforting her twin at the kitchen table. Emily looked up and gave Naomi a quick smile followed by a look that clearly meant I'm sorry. Emily was looking forward to the evening with Naomi just as much as Naomi was looking forward to it.

"Babe, that Arsehole that Katie was engaged to had been cheating on her and today Katie caught them in their bed, at their house." Emily said while still holding her sobbing sister in her arms. "So Katie is going to stay with us for a little bit." Emily said with a look or two that said 'Don't argue she is my sister, but I promise to reward you if you are good while she is here'.

Naomi shot her a look back that clearly said 'Damn right you will reward me!'

**(Katie)**

Of course Katie Fitch showed up about 30 minutes prior with two suitcases and looking like shit to Naomi and Emily's flat. She had been crying most of the day after packing her things up to leave her place.

Approximately 4 hours ago, Katie had come home early from her job as a fashion consultant in one of the premier shops in London. She has progressed from her early days of all leopard print into a well-dressed lady with just the right touches with accessories, hair, and makeup. She has done very well for her self and was, until about 4 hours ago, dating a very well known Footballer. They had been going together for about a year and half, and even though her family always said he wasn't good enough for her, she felt they just never gave him enough credit. He was good to her and treated her well. At least he appeared to until now.

Katie walked into their flat and could hear laughter and talking up stairs. She called out to Jeremy and then heard "Oh Fuck! Oh Fuck Me!" from a woman's voice. Katie went straight upstairs to find her man with his head between the legs of another woman. She stood there for about 20 seconds before either of them noticed her. Of course when they did, all hell broke loose. Jeremy and the unknown woman looked terrified. But for some reason, Katie held her cool. She didn't go all "Katie Fucking Fitch" on them like she would have in college. Nope, she held her composer, walked over to the closet, grabbed her two suitcases and began filling them up. Jeremy kept trying to talk to her. The other woman had begun to get dressed. Katie ignored them and just kept stuffing as much stuff as she could into her suitcases. Finally, when Katie was finished she looked down at the ring he gave her not a month and a half ago when he asked her to marry him in front of her family. She walked over to him, smiled and said, "I should have listened to my family. They knew were right shit!" And with that, she swung! Her fist made contact with his face in the perfect spot that broke his nose. Blood started to gush and the other woman came to his side to help him. Katie just looked down at him in disgust.

"You can have him Whore!" Katie said with detest.

Katie turned, grabbed her suitcases and walked out. She left the flat and headed straight to her Mum and Dad's place. Jenna and Rob had done well for themselves with a chain of gyms after the girls had finished College. Katie fell into her Jenna's arms, but quickly learned that she would get no sympathy from her.

"I told you not to say yes to that fool! He was never good enough for you!" Jenna said.

Katie tried to argue her case for why she had been with him, but Jenna being her usual Jenna self, had no sympathy and told Katie she needs to buck up and figure it out. Katie knew there was some truth to what she was saying, but right now all she wanted was time to cry, time to just be. Rob was away on a business trip, so she was going to have to wait for the much needed Fitch hug that she would get from him when she tells him about the punch she threw at Jeremy.

Katie decided there was only one other place she could go. Emily. She wasn't looking forward to staying under the same roof with Naomi. They didn't hate each other, but Katie still resented Naomi just a little bit for the way she treated Emily back in the beginning of University. Sure that was years ago and now the two of them are doing great and love each other so much it's a bit nauseating. But for Katie, Naomi hurt her baby sister and that was unforgettable.

Emily told Katie to go take a hot bath and try to relax a bit while she had a talk with Naomi. Katie agreed and shuffled off into the spare room to its en suite and started a bath. Katie stripped off her clothes, folded them, and placed them on the edge of the bed. She walked over and slipped into the hot water. This was the first moment since the shit-show began that she felt her self take a full breath. She closed her eyes and tried to relax.

She could hear Emily and Naomi talking in their room next door. She could hear Naomi's frustration, but could tell that she stood no chance if Emily put on the famous Fitch pout. And about 3 seconds later she heard Naomi give in. Works every time!

**(Naomi & Emily)**

"Babe, are you serious?" Naomi said to Emily.

"She's my sister. What do you expect me to do?" Emily challenged.

"How about let her handle her own problems. Can't she stay with your parents?" Naomi knew that would never happen. Rob was great, but no Fitch offspring particularly could stand their mother. It's like there is an unwritten rule between them all that if ever in need, they would never let them suffer by going back to live under Jenna's roof. Well, Katie was in need and Emily would be damned if she let her sister go back to her parents house. Especially since Rob was away on business trips a good half of the month.

Emily shot Naomi a look.

"If you think that I would ever subject any of my siblings to that woman, you are mistaken and you don't know me at all." Emily said with venom. "You know what that woman has done to me. You know that we are only now being civil to each other for the sake of my father. So, if that is what you want, I will be accompanying Katie to that house because I refuse to let her go it alone."

Naomi let out a big sigh. She knew Emily was right. She may not particularly get along great with Katie, but no one deserved the wrath of Jenna.

"I know babe. I'm sorry. It's just that we haven't had a night to ourselves in a while. I mean a real night. I just… miss you!" Naomi said as she walked over and wrapped her arms around Emily's shoulders.

Emily leaned into Naomi and rested her head on her shoulder. "I know babe, I know. It won't be for that long. I will help her find a place to live fast. But until then, be good yeah?"

Naomi smiled and leaned down to kiss her beautiful girlfriend. She could not wait until Valentine's Day.

"You think Katie will be up for take away and a movie?" Naomi asked.

"I dunno. I'll ask." Emily said.

"I'll see if Effy wants to come over. She just broke it off with whatever his name was." Naomi said.

"Already?" Emily asked.

"You know her. Never commit means never get hurt." Naomi said walking out of their room.

**(Effy)**

Effy heard her mobile going off for the 3rd time in 15 minutes. Even though she was a bit groggy, she reached over to her side table and picked it up.

"Yes?" Effy asked into the phone.

"Hey Eff, Katie just broke up with that tosser Jeremy and she will be staying with us for a few days. We are grabbing take away and watching a movie. Join us?" Naomi said over the line.

Effy knew that this request was more of a cry for help. Knowing the Fitch twins, they would pick out some sappy movie and Naomi would be stuck in the middle of the two handing out tissues while the both of them cried their little hearts out.

"Wow! That sounds very appealing, but not sure I can make it." Effy said straight.

"Effy please? I will owe you big time. We have tequila and we can get your favorite, Chinese!" Naomi pleaded.

"Fine, I will be over in about 30 minutes. Noami, you owe me! Remember that!" Effy said.

Effy hung up with Naomi and dragged herself out of bed. She figured she looked like shit so she hopped in the shower to wake up and rinse off. 20 minutes later she was walking out her door and headed off to Naomi's.

**(Katie)**

Katie had been in there for about 45 minutes just trying her best to wind down from the day. She cried a little bit, even laughed once or twice, and just let go of all the feelings she had been feeling. She knew her family was right. Jeremy may have treated her well, but that was usually because he was trying to hide his true behaviors. She had found out a while back that he had cheated on her. Nope, this wasn't the first time. She confronted him and he swore it was a one-time thing. And for a while he was, but Katie knew something was up again. She could just sense it. Either way, she was done with him. It still hurt, but she knew this was for the better. She was scared though. She didn't have the best track record with men. She always seemed to find the ones that screwed her over in the end. All she wanted was someone that truly cared about her. She knew that when she found that person then she could truly be herself and love unconditionally.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! "Katie c'mon! Food will be here shortly and the movie is queued up!" Emily yelled from behind the door.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be out in 10!" Katie shouted. "Keep yer knickers on!"

Katie dragged herself out of the bath. She dried off her body and wrapped her hair up. She applied scented lotion and threw on a pair of pajamas that she found shoved in her bag. Mind you her pj's were a tight camisole and a pair of boxers. She wrapped her hair up in a loose ponytail and put her glasses on. No need to apply makeup or anything since she wasn't going out tonight and it was only Naomi and Emily who have seen her this way a million times before.

Katie walked out of the room and into the kitchen. By this point the food was here and she grabbed a plate. She was scooping a hefty amount of brown rice onto her plate when Effy walked through the door.

CRASH!

Katie dropped her plate at the sight of Effy. She wasn't expecting anyone else to be here. I mean it wasn't like she didn't know Effy. She had met her a few times since Effy was Naomi's best mate. But she looked like crap and she hated when people, other than family or a boyfriend of at least a year, saw her in this state.

"Holy Fuck! What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"Naomi invited me over. Said she needed saving from Emily and your choice of movie." Effy said smirking. Both of them couldn't seem to break their stare toward one another.

Emily came running in. "What the hell Kay?" Katie finally pulled her eyes away from Effy.

"Ems you know I hate looking like this when people are around." Katie pouted.

"Did you really have to drop the plate and shatter it? Its just Effy for fuck's sake, it's not like I invited over the whole Arsenal Football team to see you in your knickers." Emily said as she reached for the broom and dustpan.

Katie realized she overreacted, but didn't want to give Emily too much of the satisfaction. "You know I am overly sensitive right now. I'm sorry for breaking the dish, but a little heads up next time yeah?"

Katie went to grab another plate out of the cupboard and then handed the last one on the table to Effy. Effy smirked that devilish little smirk she was famous for. Katie saw it and did her best to ignore it. But she couldn't help the slight smile that spread across her lips. She couldn't help smile at the fact that she was pretty sure she just caught Effy checking her out. It had be a while since she had vied for a woman's attention. She thought to herself, 'Still got it!'

**(Effy)**

Effy walked into the flat to see Emily and Naomi on the couch sucking each others faces off.

"Ehh hem!" Effy cleared her throat. Normally she could careless if they were doing that. She was use to it by now. But after the day she has had, she just couldn't face it. Not today.

"Oh, hey Eff!" Naomi said as she pulled away from Emily.

"Hi Effy!" Emily said cheerfully.

Effy smiled in their direction and sank down into the two-seater next to the couch.

"I'll go get Katie out of her bath. Food should be here shortly." Emily said as she exited the room.

"Thank you for saving me." Naomi said.

" You owe me big time." Effy stated.

"How ya doing? I got your message about what's his name leaving." Naomi asked concerned about her friend. She knows that Effy puts up this façade to make her appear tough and unaffected, but she knows that it does and she always checks in with her to make sure she knows that she does care and will always be here when she needs her.

"C'est la vie!" Effy said nonchalantly.

"Well I'm here if you need me." Naomi said even though she knew it wasn't necessary.

Effy smiled in her direction. The doorbell rang. Food was here. Naomi got up to grab the food and took it into the kitchen. Emily had come back from getting Katie and joined Naomi in the kitchen. Effy sat for a minute. She thought how some day if it were ever possible, she really would like what Naomi and Emily had. She wanted the comfortableness with someone, the familiarity, the banter, and the love. For the longest time she believed she wasn't capable of it, but really she wanted it. She just hadn't found anyone that could really challenge her, push her out her comfort zone, and really work for that kind of love. She knew it wouldn't come that easy for her and that whoever it would be will have to be super tough, resilient, and stick with her. She snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Katie walk into the Kitchen. 'Here it goes' she thought.

She got up and headed into the kitchen. She walked past Naomi and Emily heading back into the living room with plates of food.

"Grab a big plate. There is plenty." Naomi said as they passed.

Effy walked into the kitchen. 'OH FUCK!' was all she could think.

She vaguely registered Katie asking her what she was doing there. Effy could not take her eyes off her body. She snapped herself out of her gaze and responded. She couldn't help the smirk on her face. She had met Katie a few times, but all she could remember about her was that she was into fashion and Naomi always said she dated losers. She never really saw her or got to know her. She couldn't help but keep eye contact with her. She was beautiful. And not the kind of beautiful that you see on a runway or a photo of a celebrity all made up with makeup. No, she was a pure, natural beauty. Breathtaking! Something in Effy's body was awakened in that moment. She had never felt it before and wasn't sure exactly what it was, but she knew that it was different and it was good.

Emily came running into the room yelling at Katie. Katie broke her eye contact and responded to Emily. She looked cute when she pouted.

'What the hell Effy? Get it together!' was all Effy could think in that moment.

Katie's pout changed into a slight frustrated look when she again responded to another one of Emily's remarks.

'Oh shit, I'm in trouble with this one.' Effy thought.

Effy watched as Katie reached up into the cupboard to get another plate. Katie wasn't tall by anyone's standards, but she was totally fit and you could tell that she didn't ask for help if she didn't absolutely have to. As Katie reached up, Effy watched as her shirt slid up the side of her back and revealed a patch of creamy white porcelain skin. Effy felt herself lean forward just a little bit to make sure she got a good look. Katie grabbed the plate and turned around. Effy was pretty sure she just got caught. She kept the little smirk on her face as Katie handed her a plate and couldn't help but notice the little smile that danced across Katie's lips.

**(Emily & Naomi)**

Emily entered back into the living room after cleaning up after her sister's mess and leaving those two in the kitchen to get their food.

"Hey babe?" Emily whispered.

"Yeah?" Naomi threw the law magazine back on to the table and handed Emily back her plate.

"Is Effy, or rather has Effy, ever, you know, hooked up with a girl?" Emily asked.

"Em, you know Effy doesn't do labels. She is all about the person, not the gender. But usually for her it's about her need more than anything else. Why?" Naomi laughed.

"Hmm, well, I think something might be happening between those two in there." Emily said nonchalantly.

"Wait, What?" Naomi almost choked on her food. She always thought Katie to be the straight twin. I mean she had never mentioned liking woman or anything like that.

Emily laughed. I guess she never told Naomi about the few times Katie and her would go out and wreak havoc on the ladies scene back in college. Katie was never really fully into it. She always preferred cock-crunching to muff-munching. But Katie had fun making out with the girls and getting attention from them for the night. Emily never thought she had actually ever gone home with a girl. But she never really asked if she had either.

"You know Katie has messed around with girls before, right?" Emily asked.

"No babe, you failed to mention that about your twin. I thought you were the gay one and she was the straight one." Naomi said.

"Nope, I mean she definitely is all about the boys, but every now and then she seeks attention from the ladies. Usually she just likes to make out with them and get them to buy her drinks. Nothing too crazy!" Emily stated.

**(Katie, Effy, Emily and Naomi)**

Katie and Effy entered the room and sat next to each other on the two-seater. They both looked up at Emily and Naomi and echoed "What?"

"Um, uh, uh, nothing. I just, uh, am not looking forward to this movie." Naomi stutterd.

Emily slapped her arm.

"Hey, you know it's my favorite. Don't let her fool you she secretly enjoys it. She has even cried once when we were watching it before." Emily said.

"I did not! I told you I had something in my eye!" Naomi squealed.

The whole room erupted in laughter. Naomi began to pout and Emily couldn't help but move closer to Naomi and kiss the pout away. If Katie and Effy had not been there, Emily would definitely have not been able to resist making that pout go away by another use of her lips.

"Okay, okay. That's enough sappy from the two of you," Katie nagged. "Start the movie."

"What are we watching?" Effy asked.

"Sweet Home Alabama," Katie said with excitement. Effy shot a look over to Naomi that most definitely said 'you owe me big time!'

"And for us, Tequila," Naomi held up the bottle to Eff to show her that while they watch the movie they will be doing a little bit of drinking to make it bearable.

Effy took her shot that Naomi handed over to her and said, "Let the games begin!" They clinked glasses and tossed their shots back.

The movie began and the rules became pretty clear. Any mention of love or show of love meant shot.

About a third of the way through the movie, Naomi and Effy were feeling good, almost a little too good. Naomi was getting a little bit handsy with Emily and Effy could not keep her eyes off Katie.

All of a sudden the movie was paused.

"If you two don't stop you will be passed out by half way through the movie from too much alcohol." Emily said.

"It's not our fault you chose a movie that is all about love." Naomi laughed.

"Fine!" Emily said. She left the room and headed into the kitchen to grab two more shot glasses. If you can't beat 'em, join 'em!

She reappeared with the two shot glasses in hand, placed them on the table, filled them to the top, handed one to Katie, clinked glasses and both girls tossed them back like it was water.

"Game on!" Katie said.

Effy and Naomi both stared at the girls like they had two heads. Naomi couldn't believe that just happened, but she won't lie, it turned her on even more! Effy stared at Katie and watched as she turned around to her and winked. Effy knew she was in trouble.

The rest of the movie was watched purely for the fact of playing the drinking game. By the time the credits were rolling Katie and Emily were just as far gone as Effy and Naomi.

Katie screamed out, "Lets play another game. Lets play "I've Never."

Effy smirked. "Okay Katie, you start."

"Hmm, I've never been to the US." Katie said to start it off easy.

Both Effy and Naomi drank. Emily looked at Naomi and asked "When?"

"Trip back when we were young. We went to Disneyworld with my Mom." Naomi explained.

Naomi poured Effy and her a shot again. "I've never been engaged."

Katie's mouth dropped. She knew that one was specific for her. She threw back her shot and gave Naomi a glare.

Emily's turn, "I've never done acid." Again, Naomi and Effy threw back their shots.

"Are you trying to get me drunk babe? Cus I'll give you a hint, I already am!" Naomi slurred.

"Nope, just having some fun!" Emily smiled.

Effy's turn, "I've never had an orgasm from a man." Everyone's mouth dropped.

"You must be joking right?" Katie asked.

"Nope." Effy said straight-faced.

"Eff, you have slept with quite a lot of men. I don't mean to make it sound bad, but seriously?" Naomi asked dumbfounded.

"Nope, never. I just fake it so then they would leave me alone." Effy said.

Naomi, Emily, and Katie all took a shot. Katie was no surprise, and to Effy, Naomi was no surprise, but Effy always thought Emily was a gold star. Naomi saw Effy's slight confusion when Emily took her shot.

"Thought she was a gold star didn't you?" Naomi questioned.

"I'll admit it's a little bit surprising." Effy admitted.

"Happened once in college with a friend of mine. I was doing him a favor. I admit, he wasn't bad and yes I did have and orgasm." Emily smiled.

"Oh god, not this again." Katie said. "Admit it Ems, if he wasn't your friend and so desparate, you would be a gold star wouldn't you?"

Emily smiled, "Of course!"

"Okay, my turn again. I've never used a vibrator." Katie said.

Naomi and Emily both drank. No surprise there. Effy did as well. Surprising. Effy stared at Katie as she took her shot. Katie smirked and noted that little bit of information to ask about later.

"I've never met my dad." Naomi said. Of course all three of them drank. Naomi did that one on purpose.

"I've never had my own room." Emily said. All three drank.

Naomi looked at Emily again as if she had two heads. "You've never had your own room?"

"Nope. Always shared with Katie, then went to university and had a dorm-mate, met you while at University, and then moved out with you." Emily said matter of fact.

"Huh!" Naomi said.

"I've never been in love." Effy said.

All three drank again.

"Never?" Katie asked.

"I'm not capable of it." Effy stated.

Katie's jaw dropped. "You're kidding right?"

"Nope." Effy stared her straight in her eyes. Katie shivered.

Katie turned back to her glass in front of her. She felt sad. She has had some shitty relationships in her day, but never feeling love she would not wish upon her worst enemy. Okay, maybe she would to her worst enemy, but surely not her second worst.

"I've never slept with a girl." Katie said.

Naomi and Emily drank. Effy picked up her glass, winked at Katie and took her shot. When all was said and done and Katie had everyone's attention, she lifted her own glass and drank.

"KATIE!" Emily exclaimed. Naomi and Effy's mouths dropped again.

"What?" Katie smirked.

"Are you serious?" Emily asked.

"Yeah. It happened a while back. It was right after I had just got dumped by David and this girl was saying all the right things and I was feeling lonely and well it just happened. It wasn't anything special or anything. And actually she wasn't that great." Katie explained.

Emily let the alcohol get the better of her. "I don't even know what to say. I can't believe you never told me. Katie, I thought we told each other everything. I'm, I'm hurt." Emily said a little bit mad as well as a little bit upset. Emily got up from the table and went into hers and Naomi's room slamming the door as she entered.

"Emsy wait. I never meant to keep it from you. I was in a bad spot after David and honestly I just didn't even want to think about it after it all happened." Katie yelled as Emily slammed the door. Katie looked to Naomi. "I swear I never did it on purpose."

"It's okay Katie. I understand. She probably has had a little bit too much to drink. All of us have. I say let her sleep it off and talk to her in the morning." Naomi got up and walked toward hers and Emily's room. "Effy, there are blankets in the closet for you. I'd offer you the spare room, but Katie is occupying it. Although, we did just find out that Katie is in to girls too, so maybe you two can work out something," Naomi said with slight humor in her voice and shot a wink in the girl's direction. Katie picked up a couch pillow and chucked it in her direction.

"Shut it, Naomi!" Katie screamed.

"Love you too, Katiekins. Goodnight girls!" Naomi said and disappeared behind the door.

Katie looked over to Effy. Of course Effy had her trademark smirk on her face.

"So…" Effy said.

**(Katie)**

'Is this really happening?' Katie thought. "Look Eff, I…" Effy interrupted her.

"Katie, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to. I'll sleep out here on the couch. It's okay." Effy said. She didn't want to freak her out any more than she could tell she already was.

"Eff, I was going to say, if you want, you can sleep in the spare room with me. I, um, I don't mean you know "sleep" with me, but you know." Katie stumbled over her words.

"Oh! Okay." Effy said a little bit surprised.

Both girls got up and headed toward the spare room. Katie's stuff was off to the left side of the bed, which was nearest the door to the en suite, so Effy launched herself onto the bed on the right side just like a kid would.

"Cute!" Katie smirked. Effy smiled back. "I'm just gonna go in and freshen up and brush my teeth. Um, make yourself comfortable."

"Katie?" Effy said.

"Yes?" Katie asked.

"You're beautiful!" Effy said.

Katie smiled and held her gaze for a second longer than she expected to. She entered the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She kept that smile and leaned back against the door. She thought to herself 'How does she do that?' Katie definitely needed a minute or two to herself. She liked Effy that was clear to her. And from what she could tell, Effy liked her. 'Wait, was this the alcohol?' she thought. She knew it wasn't. When she saw her enter that kitchen, before any alcohol had been consumed, she was intrigued. She thought Effy was beautiful in her own way. That little smirk of hers sealed it when she looked at her. She knows at some point down the line she will find it annoying, but for now she likes it.

'Look at me. I'm already thinking there might be more than just this night.' Katie thought. She laughed to herself, but deep down hoping that there will be more.

Katie began to do her nightly routine, but really she was too drunk to do anything more than brush her teeth and pee.

**(Effy)**

Effy scooted up further on the bed so her head was on the pillow. She wasn't sure what Katie was expecting or really if Katie was expecting anything. Effy knew she wanted to kiss her. More than that she wouldn't push it. There was just something about those lips that Effy had to taste.

Katie was in the bathroom doing her thing. Effy decided she may as well, 'make herself comfortable' as Katie had said. Effy kicked off her shoes and stripped off her jeans. She shed her jacket and threw it on the chair. She tucked her arms inside her shirt and removed her bra, chucking it over on top of her jacket. Just as she was pulling back the covers Katie came out from the bathroom.

**(Katie & Effy)**

Katie's jaw dropped as she exited the en suite and saw Effy standing there in just her tshirt and panties. Effy stood there with a slight smile on her face.

"Like what ya see?" Effy asked.

Katie snapped out of her stare. "Do you?" Katie said as she came strutting back into the room.

"Most definitely!" Effy said point blank.

This made Katie blush. "Well, play your cards right…"

Effy pulled back the covers and slid into bed while Katie stood next to the bed on the other side. Effy patted the spot next to her.

Katie smiled and slipped into bed. Katie's heartbeat had skyrocketed. Sure, she found Effy to be attractive, and yes she had plenty of alcohol in her system to give her just enough courage to "do something" with her tonight, but to Katie, this felt just a little bit different. She couldn't say what it was, but something was just… right!

Both girls stared at the ceiling for a while. Neither wanted to make a move. Effy was the first to speak.

"Katie?" Effy asked.

"Yeah?" Katie replied.

Effy turned her head to look at Katie. Katie turned hers in return doing the same.

"I meant it when I said you were beautiful." Effy said.

Katie was nervous. She usually had no problem accepting a compliment from anyone. But this was different. For the first time, she felt that it was real. Katie knew that sounded weird, but usually people never really said it with sincerity. They usually had some ulterior motive in mind. Right then, when Effy said it, she felt that it was said with pure honesty.

"Thank you!" Katie whispered.

"I want to kiss you." Effy said.

This made Katie blush once again.

"But I don't want to do anything you are not ready for. Naomi told me what happened today. I will understand if you aren't ready. But Katie, I will kiss you, when you are ready." Effy said the last bit with such finality.

"I want to kiss you too!" Katie admitted.

Effy propped herself up on her elbow and faced Katie. She stared into those chocolate colored eyes that were screaming excitement and fear all in one. She reached her hand up and cupped Katie's cheek.

Katie leaned into it. Katie couldn't believe how tender Effy's touch was. She savored it by closing her eyes and committing this moment to memory. She opened her eyes back up to see Effy's gorgeous blue eyes turned to almost complete black. She knew desire had lit a fire inside Effy and tonight Katie was the gasoline.

Effy leaned in and captured Katie's lips. Instantly, both girls felt that dangerous spark that you only ever hear about in books or movies. The one that will tell you later on down the road that it was then and there where two destinies had come together and intertwined as one. For now, that spark gave courage to both girls to push just a little bit further than maybe was expected tonight. Katie wrapped her arms around Effy and pulled her down over her body so that Effy was lying on top of her. It wouldn't go any further than this, but for both girls, this was just right. They continued to kiss each other senseless until both girl's lips couldn't take it anymore and Katie drifted off to sleep in Effy's arms.

**FIVE DAYS BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY**

**(Emily & Katie)**

"So are you ever going to tell me what happened?" Emily nudged Katie who was off in dreamland.

Emily and Katie had been down at the local coffee shop getting fresh air and a bite to eat. Both Emily & Naomi and Effy & Katie spent most of the previous day in bed trying to get over the massive hangover each girl had. Emily and Katie were not as bad as Naomi and Effy, but all four girls felt no need to get up and be productive. Naomi and Emily didn't even wake up until after the 12 o'clock hour. Katie got up around 10 to grab some pills and water for both her and Effy, but other than getting up to use the restroom, neither pair moved from their sleeping arrangements. It wasn't until about 9pm that night that all of them came out in search of a little something to eat. Since Katie was feeling the best out of all of them, she made breakfast for dinner. Everyone was quiet as they ate, only having the TV on as background noise and for some distraction. Emily leaned against Naomi while Effy had her head in Katie's lap. Effy was still having trouble being upright. Katie fed Effy bites of food even though she was totally fine with not eating a thing today! Her stomach and head were playing a game of tag back and forth as to which one would hurt the most. Emily nudged Naomi to take note of the two. Katie was being very attentive to Effy. And to Emily's knowledge, that NEVER happened.

"Look Em, I'm sorry I never told you about whoever she was. I just wanted to put it all behind me, K?" Katie shrugged.

"Who cares about that chick, I want to know about you and a certain someone two nights ago." Emily asked.

"Oh, that. Effy and I had some fun. No big deal." Katie said non-chalantly. She was really hoping her sister would accept a simple answer, but knowing her…

"No big deal? Katie that is Naomi's best friend and you two slept together, not one, but two nights in a row. You fed her dinner last night. You never do anything nice for anyone. Not even me, your twin!" Emily exclaimed.

"What do you want me to say?" Katie asked.

"How about the truth for one, K. I know you and I know you are holding out on me. What is it? Are you embarrassed? Afraid?" Emily asked.

Katie began to tear up a little bit. Normally she could handle any type of interrogation any one could throw at her, but this was different. This was directly about her and the way she felt about another person, specifically a girl, who just so happens to be Emily's Girlfriend's best friend. No hiding from it now.

"Yes." Katie whispered.

"Yes, what?" Emily asked.

"I'm afraid." She whispered again.

"K, what are you afraid of?" Emily leaned in and grabbed her sister's hand.

"Her!" Katie sobbed.

"What? Why?" Emily asked, confused.

"Because, because I like her. I like her a lot. And I mean I am not saying I'm super gay like you, but I don't know. I just like her so much." Katie admitted. It felt good to say it out loud, to tell someone else, or rather to tell Emily.

"Katie, it's okay. I mean it seems a little weird just because it's you and it's Effy, but it's okay." Emily squeezed her had to make sure Katie knew she was being sincere and honest. "When did this all happen? How did this all happen?"

"About two nights ago." Katie said with a snort and a smile. "When she first walked in I thought she was hot, but nothing more than that. And then I saw her checking me out, so I figured it was worth having some fun. And then we drank, we played 'I've Never', and when we went into the room she called me beautiful. Em, I've never had anyone call me that with as much honesty and sincerity as she did. Well, that led to us kissing. But I swear it didn't go any further than that. We eventually fell asleep. I fell asleep in her arms and woke up the same way. Em, it was magical. I had the best sleep and I have never felt better waking up in someone's arms. And you know me. This kind of shit is you, not me! But I liked it. Since we all were pretty much holed up yesterday, we had the whole day to hang out. We talked. She shared some stuff about her and I did the same. It was weird, but it just all felt so right. The more we talked and kissed and just were there in bed with each other, the more and more I felt myself falling."

"So why are you afraid Kay? It sounds amazing!" Emily asked. "I mean I never thought you would actually date or get involved with a woman, but who cares what gender they are. It only matters who the person is. Effy may not have the best track record and sometimes she can be a little creepy with her "all knowing" stare, but she is Naomi's best friend. And you know Naomi doesn't let just anybody in. She's a good person. If you like her, than see what happens? Kay, I have never seen you so comfortable and happy than I did last night when you had Effy in your lap feeding her dinner. And then this morning, when we left, I had to basically pull you out of your hug with her. You are never that touchy feely."

"Yeah, sorry about that. I just, I don't know. I didn't want to leave her. Is that weird?" Katie asked.

"Nope, just makes you a big ol' LEZZA!" Emily said with a laugh.

"Shut up! No it doesn't!" Katie slapped Emily's arm.

"Believe what you want Kay, but welcome to the club," Emily said not being able to contain her laughter.

The girls sat for a while longer enjoying the sun and their coffees. They weren't in too much of a rush to get back. Effy and Naomi were still not feeling their best, so they both figured it would be another day of relaxing. No real argument from either Emily or Katie. Katie had been working very hard over the past few weeks on a couple of projects for two different clients. They had all but finished up on Friday in the morning, hence why she decided to take an early departure from work. Emily loved her weekends. She spent most of her week running around after snotty grade schoolers and half the time spending her evenings on the phone with some of their parents. It was never ending with her during the week, so weekends were her savior. Well that, and Naomi's kiss.

**(Naomi and Effy)**

"So…?" Naomi asked.

"Spit it out Naomi. I know you are dying to ask me. So, just ask?" Effy said.

Both were sprawled out in the living room. They had grabbed tea once the girls left and then found their way in there. They turned the TV on, but that was just for background noise.

"Katie? Really?" Naomi asked.

Effy shot Naomi her famous smirk and took a sip of tea.

"Yes, Katie. And yes, really." Effy answered.

"But you know her, well sort of. You know that she is a total pain in the arse." Naomi said.

"To you yes. To the rest of us, maybe not so much." Effy waged.

"No, I'm pretty sure she is a pain to everyone." Naomi said with a slight smirk of her own.

"Well then, I stand corrected. To you, yes, and to everyone else, yes. But not to me." Effy said.

"Honestly, I thought you were barking up the wrong tree. Emily mentioned to me in passing before about their little routine in the bars when they were younger. I totally forgot about it until that night. But I just thought that she was totally a cock cruncher and not so much muff muncher," Naomi reasoned.

"You are right. But we talked and we talked some more. She's interested. She's intrigued," Effy stated.

"She admitted that?" Naomi asked a little surprised.

"Not in those direct words," Effy said.

"Is that your "all knowing" senses kicking in?" Naomi asked.

"Something like that," Effy said.

"So what happened between you two?" Naomi was curious.

"A lady never tells," Effy said with a slight smirk, knowing full well it would egg Naomi on to pursue even harder.

"So what's your excuse?" Naomi laughed.

"Touché," Effy said. "Nothing really happened. That night, we went into the room and after getting ready for bed we kissed. And then we kissed some more until we fell asleep."

"Boring!" Naomi rolled her eyes. "Get to the good part."

"That's it. We kissed until we fell asleep and then she woke up in my arms in the morning. She took care of me that next day. You and I both were in bad shape. We talked a lot. I told her some things. She told me some things. And we definitely kissed some more," Effy said.

"Really?" Naomi asked.

"Yep. It was perfect." Effy said with a smile.

"Eff, you're smiling, like a real genuine smile. What has she done with my best friend?" Naomi challenged.

"I'm still me. But yes, she makes me happy. A feeling which I haven't felt in I don't know how long," Effy said.

Naomi ceased with her questioning, at least for now anyway. Effy could tell that Naomi was trying to process what they just discussed. And for her, she was content with the TV in the background and her own memory to dwell upon. Effy couldn't help it. When she thought of Katie, her lips curled up.

**TWO DAYS BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY**

**(Naomi & Effy)**

Naomi was standing in front of Chopard's Boutique on New Bond.

"Where the fuck are you, Eff?" Naomi said to herself.

Effy was walking down the street with two cups of coffee in hand. She strolled up to Naomi and handed her the coffee.

"Calm down! She is going to love it," Effy said.

"You haven't even seen it yet. How would you know?" Naomi barked back.

"Naomi, I know," Effy said matter-of-factly, while giving Naomi her best all knowing stare.

Naomi breathed out a heavy sigh. "I know, I just… I've never done this before. And I love her so much. And things are perfect. And I just want to be her wife. And I want her to be my wife."

"Naomi, like I said, I know," Effy said. "Just breathe, okay?"

"Yeah," Naomi closed her eyes for a second and took a deep breath in and let it out slowly.

"Ready?" Effy asked.

"Yes!" Naomi opened her eyes and smiled.

Effy and Naomi entered the same shop that Naomi was in not 1 month ago.

Naomi decided there was no time like the present during the holidays. She knew that one day she would marry Emily. She just figured they would just be together for awhile and then eventually she would pop the question and they would get married, start a family, and live happily ever after. But something happened over Christmas break. She was with Emily, Katie, and 'what's his face' and for some reason it just clicked. They were at their twins' parents house enjoying the holidays and Rob came up to her one night and struck up a talk with her. He just mentioned that he was happy that Naomi was in his little girls life and that he had never seen her so happy. Naomi thought to herself 'if she made Emily so happy and Emily made her so happy, why wait?' And that's when her mind started turning. She took the night to think about it and the next day she began to set her ideas in motion. First thing's first was getting permission to marry Emily. She almost just out right asked Rob and Jenna that next day. But then she thought it would be more appropriate to invite them to lunch or dinner and ask them there. So, she did.

About two weeks later, Naomi, Rob, and Jenna had dinner. Rob happily gave his approval while Jenna gave her approval, but not without a little hesitation. She still didn't understand her daughter's "choice" in dating women and still fully believed that one day she would find a man. Over the years, she has realized that this won't come true, but she still would always hold onto it, just a little bit.

"Ah, Miss Campbell, how are you this fine morning?" Mr. Brentwood asked. Mr. Brentwood was the manager of the boutique and was personally assisting Naomi in her journey of picking out a ring.

"Hello Mr. Brentwood. I am doing very well. This is Effy, my best mate," Naomi said.

"Hello, Miss Effy. Are you here to give the final seal of approval?" Mr. Brentwood chuckled.

"Nope, just support. Final seal approval comes from…" Effy stopped as the bell to the door rang.

In walked none other than Miss Katie Fitch. Naomi knew that in order to get this right, she would need some advice, or at least a little help in making sure she got the right ring. Effy was great support, but she was no help when it came to picking out rings. The first time Naomi went to look at rings at another place, she had Eff meet her and all Effy would do is nod her head in agreement to each ring she was shown. So, Naomi went to the one person she knew would have an opinion. She told Katie about her plan and asked for her help. Of course Katie would help. Naomi almost went deaf at the loud squeal that came out of Katie when Naomi told her the plan.

"Good morning Naomi," Katie said. She leaned into a half hug.

"Nice of you to join us Katiekins," Naomi said. There was no way Naomi would ever miss the chance give Katie a little jab no matter how much of a huge help she has been.

When Katie pulled back from her hug with Naomi, she took a step in Effy's direction and leaned up for a kiss. Effy happily obliged and leaned into her kissing her sweet lips. Katie placed her hands on Effy's chest and pulled back from the kiss just slightly. "Hello Babe!"

"Hello Love," Effy smiled.

"Alright, so where is it?" Katie's attention went right back to the reason she was there.

Mr. Brentwood pulled out a box from behind him. He popped the box open and there it was. A beautiful ring set with 18 diamonds down the sides of the band with a single diamond on top. It was flawless, beautiful, sparkling. There were no words really. It even made Katie speechless. Effy held Katie in her arms as they all gawked at the ring.

"I think we made the right choice," Naomi said. "She'll love it, right?"

Katie stepped up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's beautiful. I know she'll love it."

"Agreed!" Effy said.

They all allowed for the moment to last just a little bit longer, but not too long. I mean it is Naomi, Effy and Katie we are talking about.

"You are gonna get laid for days on end with this ring," Katie smirked. Effy couldn't help but laugh. Even Naomi couldn't help a smile. Naomi put the ring back in the box and handed it back to Mr. Brentwood.

"You don't want to take it now?" Mr. Brentwood was a little confused.

"Oh right. Sorry but I've been a little bit scatterbrained lately with all the planning going into this," Naomi said.

"When's the big day?" Mr. Brentwood asked.

"Valentine's day," She said.

"Excellente!" Mr. Brentwood expressed.

Naomi decided that Emily would never expect her to propose on the day that is dedicated to Love. It just wasn't Naomi's style. But for this, Naomi wanted to surprise her as best she could. So that is why she decided to go ahead and do it on this day. Katie thought it was brilliant and Effy was impressed.

**ONE DAY BEFORE VALENTINE'S DAY**

**(Effy & Emily)**

Effy rang Emily to ask her a few questions about her twin. Effy told Emily that she wanted to do something special and memorable for Katie this Valentine's Day since it would be their first Valentine's Day together.

"Together?" Emily asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean its not official or anything, but I like her. I really like her." Effy declared.

"Eff, I know this may sound bad, but you have a history of lead them on then leave them. I don't know if Katie could handle that right now. I love my sister and I know what she has gone through with the last few blokes. I just want to make sure that you are real with this." Emily said.

"Emily, I know my past. I know how I was. But I never felt what Katie does to me with anyone else. Yeah I admit I figured I was doomed to never love anyone. I probably don't deserve to with all the things I have done, but I just, I don't know how to explain it. But she awakened something inside of me. I want to be good for her. I want to make her happy. She makes me happy." Effy expressed.

Emily took a second to take in what Effy just said. She had never seen Effy express so much feeling in all the time that she had known her. She was a little bit confused to be honest. But who was she to stand in the way of love. She loved love and she loved seeing it in others.

"Okay what do you want to know?" Emily asked.

Effy and Emily spent the next hour talking about the other twin. Emily gave Effy some good insights as to what would make Katie happy and things that she liked. Emily made sure to not give it all away knowing that one of the best parts about being with someone was learning about who they are from the person themselves.

**VALENTINE'S DAY**

**(Naomi & Emily)**

Emily was just packing up her bag with work that she needed to bring home with her. Knowing Naomi was not the biggest fan of this day, she knew it would probably be a quiet night. Much needed for her any way due to the craziness of this day with the kids. Tons of candy to go around and that could only mean an overload of energy for all of them. She grabbed her bag, slipped it on her shoulder, locked her classroom door, and headed for underground. She had about a good 45-minute ride til she was home. She was just hoping the train wasn't too packed and she could grab a seat.

As she stepped out the school's main entrance, she noticed a very sleek looking black limo with a gentleman in a tux standing by the back door.

"Miss Emily Fitch, your ride for the evening." The man said as he opened the door.

"Excuse me? Did you say Emily Fitch? This is for me?" Emily was a little skeptical.

"Miss Campbell made arrangements for you." The man said.

Emily could not believe it. But there was no way she was going to let it go to waste. She hopped into the back and looked around. The gentleman closed the door and walked around to get in the front. Emily noticed a dress bag hanging in the back. All of a sudden the sliding window rolled down and the driver instructed her that the dress in the bag was for her to put on, there was a make up bag beside it. He informed her that she had about 30 minutes until they were at their next destination. Emily went to ask where that would be, but the driver rolled up the window.

"This can't be happening," Emily thought. "She hates Valentine's day."

Emily unzipped the bag to find the most beautiful black dress she had ever seen. Next to the make up bag was a pair of heels that Emily had seen in a shop a little while back, but just couldn't justify paying so much for them even though she really wanted them. Naomi had remembered and went back later to get them for her. The dress was brand new and she knew that there was no way Naomi picked this out. Katie must have helped. Emily began changing and applying makeup. She was just about done when the car came to a stop. She looked out the very tinted windows and didn't recognize the place. The door opened and Emily stepped out. Right in front of the entrance stood Naomi in the most amazing dress looking more beautiful than Emily could ever remember. It was a combination of sexy and beautiful. After seeing that dress and her makeup, Emily knew for a fact Katie had to have helped. She didn't care. This was going to be a spectacular night.

Naomi just about had to pick her jaw up off the ground when she saw Emily step out of the limo. Right then and there she said a little 'Thank you' to Katie for all her help. Both girls stood staring at each other. Naomi finally snapped out of her stare and held her hands out for Emily to join her. Emily stepped forward and took both of Naomi's hands in hers. With the heels, Emily was almost as tall as Naomi. They both stared into each others eyes.

"I love you Emily Fitch!" Naomi said with the biggest smile.

"I know," Emily replied.

"Don't ever forget it." Naomi said.

"Never!" Emily said as she leaned into Naomi for a kiss.

Naomi obliged and kissed Emily's sweet lips. Nothing too deep, but just long enough to satisfy their always hungry lips.

"Shall we?" Naomi said as she turned holding out her arm for Emily to take.

"Why yes of course," Emily said taking her arm.

Naomi had rented out the whole place. It was a mom and pop Italian place. Emily loved places like these. As far back as Naomi could remember, Emily was always dragging her into little mom and pop shops to try their food and experience the atmosphere. She loved every aspect of them. This was the very first place Emily had brought her. The moment had walked through the door, Emily remembered. Emily turned to Naomi with the biggest smile.

"This is…" Emily said.

"Yes! Our very first date all over again, but with a little more." Naomi smiled.

Emily pulled Naomi in for another kiss. She couldn't believe her Anti-Valentine girlfriend had done all of this, for her.

They sat down to dinner and enjoyed the food and wine and simple conversation between them. They reminisced on all the little mom and pop places they had been. Emily went to use the restroom and Naomi paid the tab. Emily exited the bathroom and joined Naomi at the front door. Since Naomi had rented out the place for the night, she wished the staff a good night off and exited with Emily.

"Babe, that was amazing! Thank you so, so much." Emily gushed.

"I love you!" Naomi said with the biggest smile.

"I love you!" Emily responded. "So what's next?" Emily asked.

"Oh, I, um, I only planned that. I figured home now." Naomi said doing her best to keep a straight face.

Emily's smile fell off her face, but she did her best to not show her disappointment. Emily slipped into the back seat. Naomi followed.

"Em, you can't be serious. You are going to pout because I didn't plan anything else?" Naomi asked.

"I'm sorry babe. Thank you so much for dinner it was wonderful." Emily said with her best effort for a smile.

"Ha! You really think that I would only plan just dinner? I totally got you!" Naomi said laughing.

"What? You mean you're kidding?" Emily slapped her arm.

"Of course I was kidding. You really think it would be just dinner?" Naomi asked.

"Well, I know you hate this day." Emily said.

"Yes, I do. But you love it. And Babe, I love giving you what you love because when you love something you get the biggest, brightest, most amazingly sexy smile on your face. And honestly, I would do anything to make you that happy as often as I can." Naomi confessed.

"You are so amazing! How did I get so lucky?" Emily asked. She leaned in and captured Naomi's lips. They spent the next 30 minutes making out in the back of the car.

Just as they were finishing up their hot and heavy session, they were pulling up to their next place. Out under the stars were a blanket and a bottle of chilled champagne. They exited the vehicle and Emily's mouth dropped.

"Babe, really?" Emily said with excitement.

"Yes, the stars and champagne just like our fist date." Naomi smiled.

"I can't believe you are actually recreating our first date. This is wonderful!" Emily pulled Naomi toward the blanket.

They sat down and Naomi poured them both a glass. Emily leaned into Naomi's side and they sat for a long while just enjoying each others company and looking up at the beautiful night sky.

It was starting to get a bit later. Naomi decided now or never.

"Em?" Naomi said while still looking up.

"Yes babe?" Emily said turning and looking at Naomi.

Naomi turned and looked into those beautiful deep brown eyes that she has come to love waking up to every morning. She turned her body and took both of her hands in hers.

"Emily, you are the most amazing woman I have ever met. You are so sweet and kind in ways that I didn't even know were possible. You are cute and sexy beyond words and words cannot express the intelligence that runs through you. You challenge me to be better than I knew I could ever be. I love you with all of my being. I want you more than I have wanted anybody or anything in my life. Emily Fitch, will you do me the honor in becoming my wife?" Naomi asked as she popped open the little box.

Emily's jaw dropped again. Never ever did she believe that this date, this day, this woman would do something so extravagantly amazing as this proposal? She seriously thought she might have to pinch herself to believe it. She stared in amazement at the woman she loved. She stared so long she could see Naomi become a little nervous because she hadn't responded yet.

Emily leaped into Naomi's arms and kissed the life out of her. Or at least she tried to kiss the life out of her. Emily and Naomi came up breathing very heavily after about 5 minutes.

"So, that's a yes?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, yes, Oh my God YES! I want to marry you! I've always wanted to marry you. You are my one. I cannot believe this, yes, yes, yes!" Emily began getting louder and louder and soon enough she was shouting to the sky with excitement.

Once Emily sat back down, Naomi held out the box again.

"So did you want to try it on?" Naomi asked.

Emily popped the box open again and just stared.

"Naomi Campbell this is beautiful, more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Babe…" Emily just stared into those beautiful blue eyes. "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Naomi leaned in and kissed her lips. She pulled back and took the ring out of the box and placed it on Emily's finger. "Now I can kiss you anytime I want."

Emily knew exactly what she was talking about. It was a line from her favorite movie. The two spent another hour out under the stars before the coldness from the night forced them back into the car. It was getting late and Emily had other plans in her mind.

"Babe, I love you, but is there any where else we are going?" Emily asked.

"No actually. This was kinda it for my planning." Naomi said hoping she wouldn't be disappointed.

"Perfect! Driver take us home!" Emily yelled out.

"You aren't bummed that we aren't going out dancing or something else?" Naomi asked.

"Are you kidding? I have plans for when we get home. They involve me and you, a bed and nothing else." Emily said with a devilish little smile.

"Driver there is an extra 50 in it for you if you hurry!" Naomi yelled.

The rest of the drive home was spent looking into each others eyes and stealing kisses.

**(Effy & Katie)**

Tonight was the night that Naomi would pop the question. Katie had been so busy helping Naomi she didn't even know all the little things that Effy had been doing. While Katie was out and about helping Naomi with putting the finishing touches on the date, Effy had been busy all day making her own plans for her and Katie. Katie was just like Emily when it came to this day. She loved it. Loved everything that came along with it. Katie had always been in a relationship on this day and could not remember a single time when a guy wasn't going out of his way to top the last bloke that spent Valentine's Day with her.

Effy was going the simple route. She knew what Katie's expectations were for this day. She knew because while Katie had been helping Naomi, she would not stop talking about all the things that she loved and had done for her in the past. One thing is for sure; it wasn't Effy's style to "go all out," so Effy stuck to what she knew, but with a few extra touches.

She started with the menu. Katie loved dessert, so dinner would be a simple chicken dish with veggies. Dessert was going to be 4 different cake bites, 4 different cheesecake bites, and a chocolate mousse that was sinfully delicious. After the meal, Effy would run a hot bath with lit scented candles all around the bathroom to set the ambiance. Both Effy and Katie would get in and relax. Once the bath was complete, Effy had her living room all set up with pillows and blankets for them to relax on. The fire would be burning and they could sit back and relax and enjoy each others company. Simple it was, but Effy felt this was exactly what they needed.

Katie arrived at Effy's place around 5pm. She had just finished dropping off the dress and make up bag to the Limo driver and made her way back. She assumed it would be a low key night since she wasn't technically "in" a relationship and never thought Effy would be the type to do anything for this holiday.

"Hey Babe," Katie yelled out as she unlocked the door with her own key. She threw her keys down on the little bookcase right next to the door. Her nose was immediately met with the smell of food cooking. She headed toward the Kitchen where she found the kitchen table set up with candles and two plates. Effy was at the stove finishing the last touches on the veggies. Katie couldn't help but stand at the entrance to the kitchen with her jaw hanging down at the sight of Effy in an apron, cooking.

"Hi Love. Have a seat!" Effy said as she turned around with pan in hand plating the vegetables.

"Effy what is going on?" Katie said with a slight smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day!" Effy said with her trademark smirk. She knew that smirk drove Katie mad, but tonight she knew it would be used in her favor.

Katie's smile grew larger. Effy had turned back around and placed the pan on the stove. She had just undone the tie on the back of her apron when she felt her self be spun around. Katie planted the biggest kiss on Effy's lips. Effy was in heaven. They kissed for a couple minutes until they both realized that dinner was served and they didn't want it to get cold. Both girls took their spots and Effy poured each a glass of wine.

"To the amazing woman who is sitting in front of me. May she always be full of surprises and so full of Love," Katie raised her glass.

"To the woman who gave life back into my heart. So beautiful and loving, a girl couldn't ask for anything more. You are astonishing!" Effy raised her glass.

They clinked glasses and sipped their wine. Effy held back as she watched Katie take the first bite. Katie's moan of approval knew that she had nailed it. Effy wasn't a slouch in the Kitchen, but she wanted this night to be perfect. They spent the rest of dinner chatting and enjoying the meal. It was almost like any other meal that they had shared, but both girls could feel the atmosphere was different. It felt right. It felt like this was exactly where both of them were meant to be.

Once they finished the meal, Katie stood and went to clear the plates. The rule she grew up with was always if you didn't cook it meant you were cleaning. Effy slapped her hand away from her plate.

"Oh no you don't! You sit! This evening is about you. I will take care of all of this later. Sit. There is more." Effy said.

Katie giggled and was not about to argue with that. She didn't mind doing the dishes but if she didn't have to she wasn't about to volunteer. Effy went to the fridge and pulled out the amazing dessert tray she had picked up earlier in the day. A cook, maybe, but a baker she was not.

"Ta da!" Effy said as she placed the tray on the table.

Katie's eyes went wide with excitement. She LOVED dessert. Effy was pretty sure she heard a squeal come out of the girl that sat across from her when she laid eyes on that tray.

"What kind are they? No wait, don't tell me, I want to be surprised." Katie said with such excitement. She was like a kid in a candy store.

Effy couldn't help but laugh. She picked up one of the cake bites and offered it to Katie. Katie leaned in and took the bite right from Effy's fingers with her mouth. She made sure to slowly pull away while staring directly into Effy's eyes. All Effy could do was stare into Katie's eyes and beg her own mind to convince her body not to jump over the table and take Katie right then and there. Each girl picked out a bite for each other and the sexual tension grew with every bite. Before they could even get to the mousse Effy had to excuse her self in order to calm her self down. She walked into the bathroom and began running the bath. She exited out of there and went back into the Kitchen to find Katie with the biggest smile on her face.

"What did you do?" Effy asked with a smile.

"Nothing," Katie said as innocently as possible.

Effy looked over at the mousse cup. It had clearly had a finger swiped through it. Effy looked back over to Katie and asked if she knew who swiped their finger in the mousse.

"I don't know," Katie said with a cute little shrug of her shoulders.

Effy placed her hands on her hips and looked around as if to find a clue as to who could have done it. She took Katie's hand in hers and examined it. She took her pointer finger and held it up close to her eyes. She then placed the finger in her mouth and sensually licked it. Katie's eyes grew wide with surprise. Effy slowly pulled it out of her mouth while maintaining eye contact with Katie.

"Hmm, chocolate. It was you." Effy said as she pulled Katie into her arms.

"I confess. It was me. What's my punishment? 20 kisses? 40 cuddles?" Katie asked.

"Nope. Worse. A hot relaxing bath, scented candles, and me," Effy said.

Katie's leaned in and kissed Effy sweetly.

"You are too good to me," Katie said and kissed Effy again.

Both girls made their way into the bathroom and slipped off each others clothing. Effy got in first so Katie could lean back against her. The candles were perfect and the bathroom had been transformed into a very relaxing place. The girls enjoyed the calm and quiet just enjoying each others caresses. No words, just touch. After about 40 minutes or so in the hot bath, both girls decided it was time to call it quits. They got out and wrapped each other in towels. Effy stole a kiss and then exited the bathroom quickly to make sure the fire was still going. Katie called out to her to see where she ran off to.

"Babe? Where'd you go?" Katie asked.

"In here Love," Effy replied.

Katie followed the sound of Effy's voice into the living room. There she found the floor covered in blankets and pillows with a small fire going. Effy sat in front of the fire tending to it half naked. Katie could not help herself. Right then and there she felt herself get wet. Effy had made her body react this way before, but she had yet to push her self that far with Effy. Effy was allowing the pace to move as fast as Katie wanted it to. Sure they had been naked in front of each other and yes they had very heated naked make out sessions, but Katie wasn't ready yet, until now. Right now, Katie decided tonight she wanted to give herself to Effy and she wanted to take all of Effy for herself.

It started with a kiss and then another. Effy stood in front of a naked Katie with her right hand on her cheek leaning in. A minute ago, Effy had turned away from the fire to see Katie standing with her towel wrapped around her body staring at her with eyes as black as the night. They were so black she could see the flames of the fire reflecting in them. Desire was burning inside Effy and she could see that the same was for Katie. Effy stood up and took the two steps over to Katie. Katie dropped her towel while staring into Effy's eyes. That was the moment that Effy leaned in and kissed her. That was the moment that Katie stripped her walls down and let Effy completely in. Effy slid her hand down Katie's arm and interlocked their fingers. She stepped back and gently tugged on Katie's arm to get her to follow her. Effy led her to the pillows and blankets. Effy gently laid Katie on the blankets and leaned down for another kiss. As she leaned in, her breast grazed Katie's. Katie gasped at the touch. She was so far gone with desire that all Effy really had to do was look at her with those loving eyes and she would, in fact, explode with an orgasm. Katie leaned up and captured Effy's lips. She wrapped her arms around Effy and pulled her down on top of her as she locked one of her legs around hers as well. Effy couldn't help but start to grind up against her.

At first Effy grinded her hard and fast as if her own body took over her mind and she almost couldn't stop herself. Just when she thought she was going to send both of them over the edge, she stopped herself.

"Wait, wait! Not like this!" Effy exclaimed.

Katie did her best to regain control of her breathing. She was definitely on the edge, but Effy was right. She didn't want it hard and fast. She wanted it slow and loving and sweet. She wanted Effy to take her time and she wanted to have all the time in the world to explore and experience this moment.

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry. I just, it got, ugh I couldn't help myself. I'm sorry!" Katie explained.

Effy took a deep breath and let it out. She leaned in and kissed her lips softly. She continued to kiss her lips, then moving down her neck to her collarbone. Katie shifted underneath Effy to give her better access to her body. Effy smiled as she kissed her body. She knew Katie wanted this just as much as she did. Effy began to take her time as she made a trail of kisses all over Katie's body. She trailed down along the collarbone down through the center of her chest and then trailed off to Katie's left breast. She captured her nipple with her lips as softly as possible. She could feel Katie's body arch up into her mouth. She sucked and nipped on her breast. As she pulled away she blew her breath out softly. She heard Katie gasp. She began to trail her kisses toward the other breast. Effy was not about to leave this other one out. She nipped and sucked much to Katie's delight. Effy then began to trail her kisses down the center of Katie's stomach. She stopped at her belly button to trail her tongue around it. Once done, she continued to lick her way down to a small patch of hair that guarded the most amazing treasure that Effy would ever experience. She spread Katie's legs just enough to get sight of her dripping wet center. Effy looked up at Katie. She couldn't help her trademark smirk. Katie's eyes were black. She was ready for Effy. She wanted her, all of her, to taste and touch her in every way possible.

"Yes! Effy, please yes!" Katie whispered.

Effy didn't hesitate. She leaned in and captured Katie's clit in her mouth. She could feel how turned on she was. Effy licked and sucked all around her clit. She slid her tongue down and tasted Katie's sweet wetness. Effy was in heaven. She could feel Katie's body moved underneath her. Katie moaned with every lick of Effy's tongue. Effy knew she was close. Too close even. She decided it was time to slip a finger in to Katie. As Effy licked and sucked on Katie's clit, she slipped one finger in and felt Katie's body shutter. Oh yeah, she was close.

"Go ahead Love, I got you!" Effy whispered.

At the sound of Effy's voice, Katie could not hold it in any longer. She exploded all over the finger that was slowly thrusting in and out of her. Effy continued to lick her clit as she felt Katie's body react and finally start to come down from the best orgasm that Katie had ever felt.

As Katie came down from her high, Effy held her close in her arms. Katie could hear Effy's heartbeat while her head lay on her chest. It was beating so fast.

**(Naomi & Emily)**

The driver made it to their place in record time. As Naomi exited the vehicle with Emily attached to her lips, she threw a wad of cash in the direction of the driver. Emily had all her stuff wrapped up in one hand while her other was wrapped around Naomi's waist. Naomi pulled her self off of Emily's lips just long enough to instruct the driver to grab the rest of their stuff and leave it on the doorstep. Emily dragged Naomi up to their door, unlocked it, pulled her inside and then slammed the door behind them. She dropped all her things in that very spot and jumped into her fiancée's arms. She kissed her. Naomi leaned into the kiss and couldn't help but let a small moan escape her lips. She couldn't even imagine ever living without these lips on hers.

"Take me to bed," Emily instructed softly.

"Your wish is my command," Naomi replied.

Naomi walked her petite redhead into their bedroom. Once inside the room, Naomi walked over to the bed and gently set Emily down all while still kissing each other. Emily unwrapped her arms from around Naomi's neck and began undressing her. She stripped off her dress and moved her lips from Naomi's mouth down to her body. She kissed shoulders and neck while she undid Naomi's bra. Once her bra was removed, Emily devoured each breast with her lips and tongue and fingers. Right now, it wasn't about love. Emily and Naomi both needed and wanted to feel each other as close as they possible could. They had the rest of the night to show how much they loved each other.

While Emily was busy with her mouth of Naomi's boobs, Naomi stripped Emily down to nothing. Naomi then stripped off her underwear leaving them both naked. Emily yanked Naomi onto the bed and straddled her lap.

"I want you so badly," Emily said as she began to grind against Naomi.

Naomi could feel Emily's hotness beginning to drip onto her own wetness. They were both so hot for each other. Naomi began to grind against Emily's grinding. They were both in the moment and pushing harder and harder against each other. Naomi began to breath much heavier. Emily couldn't hold in her cries of pure enjoyment. One minute later, Emily laid down next to Naomi and inserted two fingers into her. Naomi was not about to let Emily have all the fun. She, too, reached down and inserted a finger into Emily. Both ladies thrust their fingers into each other with increasing pace. It only took about two minutes for both Emily and Naomi to hit the edge and take a flying leap off in the form of orgasms. They both peaked at the same time and began to come down breathing heavily while each holding on to the other.

"That was fantastic!" Emily breathed out with what little breath she could gather.

"Ditto!" Naomi leaned over and kissed Emily on her lips. "Ditto!"

Naomi continued to kiss Emily sweetly. Now that the quick release was out the way she could focus on the rest of the night dedicating her lips and tongue to exploring her fiancée's body. Emily was not about to oppose any of her advances.

**(Effy & Katie)**

Effy did her best to slow her heartbeat down, but Katie had another idea. Although Katie wasn't exactly sure how to do this, she was not afraid. She felt so much for Effy and after how Effy had just made her feel, she wanted to return the favor and give her even more. She started slowly with laying kisses around Effy's face and neck. She found a sweet spot of Effy's right underneath her ear. She continued to kiss and suck on the spot until she heard Effy moan.

"Oh God, Love," Effy breathed out.

Katie smiled to herself as she continued to place kisses down Effy's neck toward her breast. She took Effy's nipple in her mouth and grabbed her other nipple between her thumb and finger. Katie sucked and licked while she played with the other one between her fingers. She could feel Effy's body respond to her actions. She released her lips from Effy's nipple and continued directly down to between Effy's legs. No stopping now. Katie took her finger and slowly trailed it from Effy's clit to her pussy, swirled it around in Effy's hot juices, and then trailed it back up to her clit again. Effy couldn't hold back her growing moans and gasps that Katie was responsible for. Katie never shied away from anything she ever wanted and this was something she absolutely wanted. Katie leaned in and began to lick and suck on Effy's clit. She could feel Effy's clit harden in her mouth. Effy began to rock against Katie's tongue and became more vocal with every little sensation.

"Yes Katie, yes!" Effy began yelling out. She became louder with every lick and suck Katie did.

"Oh my God, Babe please don't stop!" Effy couldn't hold back her delight.

Katie slipped two fingers inside Effy. And that was the beginning of Effy's best orgasm yet. Katie pushed and thrust with gentle ease to start, but Effy wanted it just a little harder. Katie obliged and she could feel Effy tighten against her fingers. Katie continued to suck and thrust until moments later she felt Effy grab onto her shoulders and scream out in pure pleasure. As Effy began to come down from that incredible experience, Katie slowly removed her fingers and crawled up to lay her head next to Effy's. She leaned in and kissed her lips softly.

"I love you!" Katie whispered.

"I love you too!" Effy smiled and said back.

Effy and Katie held each other for a while. Both had just experienced a lot in the past few hours. It was a lot to take in, but while they lay there on the pillows holding each other, they both knew that everything would be okay.

**DAY AFTER VALENTINE'S DAY**

**(Naomi & Emily & Effy & Katie)**

Katie awoke to the sound of her mobile. She knew that ringtone and almost ignored it since it was only 7:30 in the morning.

"Good Morning Bitch! Do you know what time it is?" Katie asked while yawning.

Katie and Effy had only fallen asleep about 3 hours before the call. They spent the night kissing and cuddling, fucking and making love.

"IT'S TIME TO GET MARRIED!" Emily screamed out.

"What the? Oh my God Ems! I'm so happy for you!" Katie perked right up. Yesterday started to flood her memory and she remembered all the things she did for Naomi to get that night ready for her popping the question. "What's the ring look like? How did she propose? Tell me everything!" Even though Katie knew most of the details already having helped Noami, she wanted to hear her twin tell her everything.

"Babe, what's going on?" Effy started to wake up thanks to Katie's excited screams.

Katie covered the microphone on the phone. "Babe, it's Em. She's telling me all about last night."

"Oh, okay! Well, I guess that means we're up. Do you want coffee?" Effy started to rub her eyes as she sat up.

"No I'm good. I'm gonna head over to their place. Naomi said your presence is requested as well. And by requested she means you have no choice." Katie said with a smile.

Effy smirked and reached for Katie's lips. As she kissed Katie good morning she could hear Emily jabbering in the background retelling the details of last night. Katie couldn't help the smile on her face. Even though she was on the phone with Emily, Katie's mind was far, far away remembering the details of her own night.

About an hour and a half later, Katie and Effy showed up at Naomi and Emily's flat.

"What took you so long?" Naomi said answering the door.

Effy smirked. Katie blushed.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Naomi said with a smile. She hugged Effy as she came through the door. Effy stepped passed her and Naomi and Katie shared a hug.

"You pulled it off I see," Katie said as she accepted the hug.

"Thanks to you! I owe you big time," Naomi said.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure you find a way to repay me," Katie said with a laugh.

"KATIE!" Emily came running into the room from the bedroom.

"EMSY!" Katie screamed. The girls hugged each other and screamed with excitement.

"Eff, join me in the kitchen?" Naomi asked trying to talk loud enough over the twins so Effy could hear her.

Effy nodded yes and the two girls headed for the kitchen. Naomi had put coffee on before they arrived, so she grabbed two cups and poured the hot liquid. Effy grabbed the cream out of the refrigerator and placed it on the table. Both ladies took a chair and fixed their cups to their liking.

"So, how'd it go?" Effy asked

"Eff, it was perfect. I couldn't have asked for a better night," Naomi said as she thought back to last evening.

"You are happy." Effy stated.

"Tremendously." Naomi responded. "How was your night? Was Katie surprised?"

"My night was the best night of my life. I can't tell you how happy she makes me feel. Ha! Listen to me talking about happiness and feelings." Effy said shaking her head while laughing. "What has this girl done to me?"

"She loves you!" Katie said answering Effy's question as she entered the kitchen with Emily in tow. Katie walked around the table and leaned down kissing Effy's lips. "And she will continue to love you until her last breath."

Emily came in and sat on Naomi's lap and stole a sip of her coffee. They both watched as Effy and Katie shared a moment. Emily and Naomi couldn't help the smiles on their faces. Not only were Emily and Naomi engaged to be married, but also their best friends had fallen in love.

This year was turning out to be the best ever and it was only the middle of February.


End file.
